Dead Is the New Alive
by November Fatale
Summary: Katherine pays a visit and roles are switched, the tides are turned. What is a day without a blessed night, and what is peace without a blessed fight? You play the game  You'll never win. So say goodbye or say forever, choose your fate.


_**Disclaimer: L.J. Smith owns the Vampire Diaries series as the creator and I do not, I am merely a writer who creates of fiction stories based on the story.**_

_**Author's Note: No real summary yet, due to I am working with an idea and not sure about it right now, this chapter is pretty open and anything could happen. So read to find out and watch the story develop. This story was developed while I was writing a chapter for one of my other stories. **_

_**Note: That the song by the great Emilie Autumn; Dead Is the New Alive, helped to put the idea in my head for this fanfiction and it may become the main song for the story or most of the chapters, so feel free to have a listen to her song.  
**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**_

* * *

Darkness enveloped everything in sight; it ate up everything and put it under its shadow.

Silence rang through the darkness and the volume of the silence began to pick up and ring painfully.

A chill fluttered around the room and at times it would sometimes increase in coolness and add a biting chill to the already cool air in the area.

The sounds of nocturnal creatures could be heard from the opened window as the curtains fluttered from drafts of wind that entered the room.

Hooting of owls, chirping of crickets and the song of nocturnal birds in the trees made a sort of eerie music along with the distinct sound of a wolf baying at the moon.

The glow of moon cascaded through the window for a fraction of a minute and casted an eerier glow into the dark room.

Only one creature inhabited this room, one creature of the night.

She would be one of the handful of her kind who would walk amongst mortals in the daytime, even in midst of sunlight which was supposed to burn her kin.

The one thing that would protect her from the powers of daylight was the enchanted Lapis Lazuli stones of which one she wore set into the silver of a ring or her loose crystalline stone chocker necklace she had been wearing for weeks.

She was new though and had yet to test out her amulets for protection.

There was a burning feeling swelling in her chest and stretched like vines into her throat which added a tingling feeling.

She felt a distinct ache in her throat and after a moment the ache seemed to appear in her gums.

She knew what was happening to her, that she was transitioning but she couldn't even move a muscle.

She was too weak to even move the only movement her body made was the slightest amount of shaking. Tremor after tremor pulsed from her core and the shaking only increased every so often.

At the moment she could hardly even remember anything at all either.

The burning feeling only increased in her throat and it had begun to become extremely unbearable and painful.

Her gums ached as if something would want to break through the skin, her fangs were begging to break through the skin of her gums but they would do no such thing, the one thing she wanted was to be relived through the pain she was going through.

How was she supposed to even feed if she couldn't move a muscle?

The way she died and then was brought back to life had left her in this paralytic state and weak like this.

She felt slight fear evaded her body at thought of her helplessness.

Would she die, or would they the ones who turned her come for her and supply her with the type of nourishment she needed so desperately to survive and change.

The only noise she allowed to pass from her lips at the moment was a strangled sounding sigh.

She closed her eyes and felt her lashes flutter for a minute across the planes underneath them. Her lips parted for a second as she sucked in air as she attempted to quell the tingling desire and pain that throbbed in her gums and throat.

She winced as the breath felt like a pin sliding down her throat and lightly piercing or gently poking her chest and heart as if she was undergoing some sort of heart acupuncture.

Right now she felt as if she was experiencing some sort of weak level of her own personal hell.

Time seemed to pass so very agonizingly slow and every time the soft tick, tock of the clock in the room sounded the pain seemed to increase by the littlest amount.

One word invaded her mind for a second.

_Blood._

She it needed she knew to stop the pains and aches and stabbing desire she was experiencing.

Desperately she needed to stop the flames of her own personal hell entirely enveloping her hopeless body.

The flames seemed to lick at her fingers and legs, to brush the lids of her eyes and lips.

Her head began to throb and the dark recesses of her mind cleared of any thought due to the painful chime in her head that pulsed and writhed.

It felt like her head was going to explode at any minute.

Then the sound she had been awaiting sounded the it seemed to be coming from the door opening to the darkened pitch black room and the shuffling of footsteps accompanied by soft breath melted into the ringing silence.

She could feel the warmth emitting from the body who stood next her and who was lifting her tank top and pyjama pants clad body.

The slightest strength returned to her as she pressed and buried herself more into the chest who was carrying her weak body.

She picked up the scent of sweet cologne and the musky male scent that belonged to man before her who she knew would soothe her pain.

Wind played with her hair, she guessed they were now outside and running at super speed.

She felt soft fingers stroke her tresses and a small smile graced her lips.

Suddenly she was set down but supported by a pair of hands.

She opened her eyes and saw the human before her, compelled to be disconnected and spaced out while she would feed and extract the nourishment her body demanded.

She stumbled with the help of the two pairs of hands and bent her own head to the neck of the human, compelled male before her.

Blood had already begun escaping the punctured holes in the man's neck.

Her tongue darted out to catch the red liquid that had begun to trickle down from the two holes down to the collarbone.

She felt her gums ache even more at the simple taste of the red liquid. The taste of that one drop exploded against her taste buds and a mew of appreciation escaped her lips.

It was a sweet, addicting taste and her body craved more of it.

As her lips hovered over the two holes against the skin, warmth pooled in her stomach.

Finally as her tongue darted out again to lick the skin, her fangs broke free from their skin prison and the gleaming incisors slid into the already punctured skin like butter.

Euphoria pierced through her core as she drank the life of the male human before her.

She wanted to keep drinking and drinking but she felt a tugging sensation and knew if she drank more than what she just needed she would kill the human before her and she didn't know if she could handle what emotions would haunt her due to her carelessness.

She felt herself being picked up and the whispering of words of what she thought were commands of compulsion broke the silence of the silent forest.

Then the wind was gently blowing and playing with her hair.

After a minute she felt herself being gently placed onto the bed she had been on and the warm male body joined her.

Arms wrapped around her and with the new found strength she turned around and buried herself against the warm male form as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hope that wasn't too corny or cheesy...or confusing!  
**_

_** Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed what I have written so far.**_

_**Until next chapter.  
**_


End file.
